Chelsea Lawson
Chelsea Lawson (formerly Newman & McAvoy) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actress History: *Melissa Claire Egan (11/2011-present) Character History: Chelsea Lawson is the daughter of Jeffrey Bardwell and Anita Lawson. Chelsea was raised by her mother and didn't met her father until she was an adult. Anita is a long time con and raised Chelsea to do the same. Chelsea arrive in Genoa City, a few months pregnant and was claiming to be pregnant by William "Billy" Abbott. Billy and Chelsea had met months earlier in Myanmar when Billy split from his on/off wife Victoria Newman. A DNA test revealed that Chelsea was in fact pregnant with Billy's child. It was later revealed that Victoria's father Victor Newman Sr. had brought Chelsea and later her mother Anita to town in order to brake up Billy and Victoria's marriage. Soon after arriving in town, Anita came face to face with Jeffrey and revealed that he was Chelsea's father. Jeffrey attempted to make everyone believed that his deceased twin William Bardwell was her father. It is later revealed that Jeffrey is her father. As Chelsea's pregnancy continues, Billy, Victoria and Chelsea arrive that Chelsea's baby will be raised by Billy and Victoria as Chelsea wants her son to have stable home once he born. Meanwhile, Chelsea befriends Victoria's blacksheep half-brother Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. Adam and Chelsea continue to grow closer as Chelsea's pregnancy nears the end, much to the dislike of Billy and Victoria. Victoria finds a nine months pregnant Chelsea having dinner with Adam the two get into a fight and Chelsea's storms off. Chelsea ends up falling in a frozen lake and is later rescued by Adam. Adam then delivers Chelsea's son on April 9, 2012 and they are rushed to the hospital. Billy and Victoria named the newborn John "Johnny" Abbott IV after Billy's father John Abbott Sr. A few weeks after Johnny's birth Chelsea signs away her rights to Johnny and Victoria offically adopts him. Chelsea and Adam starts dating and soon marry a few months later on June 20, 2012. Adam and Chelsea soon learn that they are expecting their own child together. However, their happiness is cut short when the couple is involved in a car accident with Adam's niece Summer Newman. Chelsea later miscarries their son Riley Newman on October 15, 2012. After the death of their son, Adam and Chelsea's marriage begins to fall apart because of Adam's renewed friendship with ex-wife Sharon Collins who was suffering a mental brake down. Chelsea wants the couple to leave town but Adam continues to push off the moved because of his inability to abandon his corporate life at Newman Enterprises. Chelsea then files for divorced. Soon after the divorced Chelsea learns that she is pregnant with Adam's child. Chelsea fearing that Adam will take custody of the child once it is born decides along with her best friend to pass the child of as another man's child. Chelsea later has a one night stand with Dylan McAvoy. Dylan and Chelsea form a relationship once he learns that Chelsea and pregnant. The couple soon became engaged and marry. Just hours after their wedding, Chelsea goes into labour and Dylan delivers the Chelsea's son. Dylan and Chelsea name their son Terrence "Connor" Connor McAvoy II on August 12, 2013, after Dylan's father. A few months after Connor's birth, the truth about Adam being Connor's father comes out and Chelsea learns that Adam could have an eye disease that runs in Adam's family. Adam is furious with her and wanted to sue for full custody but is talked out of it by Avery Summers. Adam forces Chelsea and Connor to moved in with him and Chelsea and Dylan divorced. Chelsea and Adam start to grow closers as they search for a way to help Connor, who is renamed Connor Adam Newman. It is discovered that Connor will need a cornea transplant in order to save his sight. Sadly Connor's cornea transplant comes after the death of Cordelia "Delia" Abbott. Following Connor's transplant, Adam and Chelsea remarry but their happiness is short lived as it is revealed that Adam was the once he accidently hit Delia with her car causing her death. Adam and Billy are in a car accident follow the truth being revealed and Adam is presumed dead. Shortly after Adam's death, Chloe (Delia's mother) kidnapped Connor while suffering from a brake down. With help from Chloe's ex-husband Kevin Fisher, Chelsea get Connor back. In the following months, Chelsea starts to become to close to Billy as he marriage to Victoria falls apart. Billy and Chelsea start to dig up dirt on Victoria's new love interest Benjamin "Ben" Russell as Victoria is pregnant with either Stitch or Billy's child. Following them digging up dirt on Ben, Billy and Chelsea have sex and soon start a relationship. A few months into their relationship, Billy move in with Chelsea and Connor. With Johnny moving in part time as Billy has joint custody of Johnny. But just as things are going well for the couple it is revealed that Adam is still alive. Lawson, Chelsea